Box
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hidup Hinata itu bagaikan di dalam sebuah kotak. Terkurung. Tanpa ada tangga untuk keluar. Hingga dia menemukan mataharinya, dan ia mulai berani untuk berdiri dan keluar dari ruang gelap tersebut. Special for NFHD #4/HFNH Tahun Keempat.


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Box**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, little bit Family

© kazuka, april 6th, 2013

**.**

**.**

_Dia terdiri dari enam persegi yang saling bersisian secara tiga dimensi._

_Mengurung sebuah ruang yang menyerap kegelapan._

.

* * *

.

_- dark box -_

Hidup Hinata itu bagaikan di dalam sebuah **kotak**.

Terkurung.

Tanpa ada tangga untuk keluar.

Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk di sudutnya. Ia bisa menatap tinggi ke atas untuk bermimpi—tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah gelap semata. Sebuah simbolisasi untuk hidupnya—yang ia rasa—tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sebuah kegelapan yang menyesakkan.

Gelap karena ia lemah.

Ia tak punya kuasa untuk memanjat dan merasakan betapa hangatnya sebuah keberhasilan dan kebanggaan di luar sana.

Ia tak punya apapun.

Sebenarnya—ia adalah seorang pewaris utama sebuah keluarga yang punya garis keturunan khusus yang melegenda di Konoha. Ia pewaris jurus penglihatan luar biasa yang pasti dapat ia andalkan untuk menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan diakui.

Diakui? Huh, bahkan dari ayahnya pun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan itu.

Sebenarnya ini salah siapa?

Salah takdirkah? Orang tuanyakah? Yang membuat ia terlahir ke dunia, tapi akhirnya hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri di sudut area kehidupannya yang sempit dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dunianya hanya seperti sebuah kotak hitam kosong yang terlupakan—dan ia ada di dalamnya tak bisa berlaku apapun.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kecil yang dicalonkan sebagai ratu klan yang selanjutnya, masa kecilnya bagaikan di dalam sebuah kotak gelap.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- sunshine inside her box -_

Tapi, perlahan ada secercah cahaya yang muncul. Yang membentuk sebuah matahari di salah satu sudut atas kotak. Kotak tempat Hinata merenungi dirinya sendiri.

Yang mulai membukakan matanya dan membangkitkan semangat hidupnya.

Yang mulai membuatnya bisa mengangkat dagu dan berucap, "Aku mau terus berusaha!".

Yang mulai membantunya menjernihkan pikiran, bahwa hidupnya tak boleh selamanya berada di dalam sini.

Itu dimulai ketika ia berada di tepi hutan kecil di dekat akademi tempat ia bersekolah—ia mendengar sebuah suara seseorang yang sedang berlatih.

"Uh, lima puluh! Lima puluh satu! Lima puluh dua! Lima puluh tiga!"

Hinata menatap dari balik pohon, menyaksikan dia dengan gigih terus berlatih _push-up_.

Bohong kalau Hinata tak tahu itu siapa. Dia adalah yang paling ribut di kelas. Yang selalu dipanggil 'si bodoh' dan 'si gagal'. Malah ada yang mengatakan bahwa anak itu takkan jadi siapa-siapa kelak—dengan kegagalannya yang beruntun dan kegemarannya berbuat onar.

Yang Hinata herankan adalah satu: kenapa dia tetap bisa berusaha untuk berlatih dan bangkit meski ia telah dipanggil 'gagal' berkali-kali?

Apa sebenarnya arti dari kegagalan itu? Apa itu akhir? Apa itu sebuah tanda bahwa kita telah dijerumuskan ke dalam kotak gelap dan tak bisa kita buka lagi salah satu sisi perseginya—untuk keluar?

Kalau iya, kenapa anak laki-laki itu tidak bermalas-malasan saja dan menerima nasibnya? Atau mungkin merenung dan bahkan menangis setelah dikatai begitu?

Apa kegagalan itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah cambuk agar kita bisa menemukan jalan lain menuju keberhasilan?

Dan apa yang Hinata saksikan sore itu tak bertahan satu hari saja. Hari-hari berikutnya, tetap ia temukan pemuda berambut kuning yang melatih fisiknya dengan latihan-latihan sederhana namun rutin.

Dia tak pernah berdiam diri lama-lama untuk memikirkan perkataan orang-orang.

Lalu ketika meneriakkan: "Aku akan jadi _Hokage_ suatu saat nanti!" di depan orang-orang dengan lantang—Hinata yakin itu bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Entah kenapa, Hinata bisa mendengar itu sebagai sebuah keyakinan, dan akan terwujud di masa depan.

Meski mereka tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, Uzumaki Naruto telah mengajari Hyuuga Hinata sebuah poin penting kehidupan.

Serta menjadi sebuah matahari yang menyinari ruang hidup Hinata—sebuah ruang yang awalnya hanya serupa kotak sempit yang gelap.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- rising sun in the box –_

Perlahan-lahan, matahari itu meninggi.

Dia meningkatkan kemampuannya.

Dia bisa bersinar lebih cerah.

Dia lebih kuat dan sorot cahayanya semakin terang.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah dia. Dia menerangi kotak hitam Hinata—dengan jari-jemari sinarnya yang semakin menajam dan semakin benderang. Hari demi hari, dia makin tinggi.

Dia semakin hebat. Terbukti dengan pertarungan antara dirinya dengan Inuzuka Kiba di babak penyisihan ujian _chuunin_ itu. Di situlah ia membuktikan bahwa dialah seorang 'yang gagal namun bangga'. Tetap bangga dengan dirinya sendiri dan bisa bangkit setelah kegagalan-kegagalan dimasa lalunya.

Dia terus bangkit dan bersinar. Semakin tinggi menyinari kotak Hinata.

Dan ketika dia meneriakkan: "Hinataaa, berjuanglaaaaah!" saat pertarungan dirinya dengan sang kakak sepupu—Hinata merasa ia mulai bisa dan memiliki keberanian untuk memanjat kotak yang sudah mengungkungnya bertahun-tahun ini. Untuk mulai mengejar sang matahari yang kian hari kian terlihat cerah karena kekuatannya.

Karena ia tak selamanya mau jadi orang gagal.

Karena ia tak selamanya mau terus dikurung dalam kotak nasib yang gelap tak berampun.

Karena ia tak selamanya mau terus dirundung gelap di dalam enam persegi ini.

Dan kata-kata penyuntik semangat dari orang yang disukainya itu—ditengah-tengah perjuangannya melawan sang kakak—bagaikan sinar yang hangat memeluknya.

Ia bukan lagi seseorang yang hanya bisa melipat kaki dan memeluk lutut dan memojokkan diri di sudut kotak—ia adalah seorang pejuang yang memanjat dinding kotak itu agar ia bisa _bersinar tinggi bersama mataharinya_.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- box's sun is vanishing –_

Mataharinya sudah semakin kuat.

Dan terbitnya semakin tinggi.

Hingga ... dia seakan telah meninggalkan kotak hidup Hinata saking tingginya. Ya, dia terus bangkit dan berusaha, hingga Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tertinggal terlalu jauh.

Ketika Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto bersama sang _sannin_ legendaris—Jiraiya—dibalik senyumnya, ia merasakan sebuah kehilangan.

Mataharinya telah pergi, keluar dari kotak hidupnya. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang yang ia lihat setiap hari usahanya, tak akan ada lagi pemuda yang selalu bersemangat dan bisa membuatnya tersenyum, serta-merta tak ada lagi laki-laki yang membuatnya berenergi pula.

Mataharinya telah hebat, dan akan semakin hebat pula jika ia dilatih oleh seorang legenda, bukan?

Hinata hanya bisa menatap ke secercah jari cahaya yang menyusup di sela lipatan penutup kotaknya yang sekarang menggelap kembali. Mataharinya telah bersinar di luar, membagikan kebahagiaan dan semangatnya pada orang-orang.

Dan meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan dirinya—padahal mereka berdua dahulu sama; sama-sama pernah dipanggil sebagai 'si gagal'. Namun si matahari telah berhasil keluar dari dunia gelapnya dan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa ia tak sekadar omong saja.

Meski merasa kehilangan, Hinata tetap tersenyum. Karena ia berjanji, ia akan terus memanjati kotak laknat ini.

Agar ia bisa menambah sinar sang matahari di luar sana, agar ia bisa bebas bersama sang inspirasi.

Ketika pemuda itu kembali nanti, ia berjanji setidaknya ia bisa menaiki dinding kotak ini lebih tinggi lagi. Ia akan berlatih sekuat tenaga!

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- darkening box –_

Sekarang dia sudah kembali. Bahkan, kemarin dia sudah menemui Hinata.

Hinata cuma bisa tersenyum malu jika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Ah, dia tambah tampan sekarang. Lebih tinggi. Senyumannya lebih cerah. Dia tak lagi terlihat seperti anak bandel yang hobi membuat keributan. Dia terlihat sangat dewasa.

Dan tentu saja, di tangannya itu, pasti sudah dikuasai berbagai jurus hebat hasil latihannya bersama Jiraiya. Naruto pasti tambah kuat.

Mataharinya sudah benar-benar tinggi, bersinar di atas sana. Tidak lagi bersinar di dalam kotaknya. Dia terbit mengangkasa dengan segala ketangguhannya.

Kotak Hinata kembali gelap, ya?

Iya.

Hinata tersenyum getir ketika memikirkannya.

Dia tertinggal sendiri lagi, walaupun ia sedang memanjat dinding kotaknya, ia tak punya lagi cahaya yang sama sebab cahaya itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar.

Ya, ia hanya bisa jatuh pingsan ketika bertemu Naruto. Betapa lemah—ia pikir.

Ia kembali merasa hampir menjadi Hinata yang lama ketika ia berpikir betapa kuatnya Naruto sekarang—Hinata yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala di perjalanan hidupnya yang statis bagai dikurung di dalam kotak hitam.

Apa ia masih bisa untuk terus mendaki dinding kotak untuk keluar dari kotak membosankan ini?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- on the top of box –_

Tapi Hinata yang sekarang bukanlah Hinata yang lama. Sebuah tekad ia coba pakai untuk merubah semua, untuk mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari kotak ini.

Ya, karena hanya ia yang dapat membangunkan dirinya sendiri. Membangunkan diri dari keterpurukan.

Karena hanya kakinya sendirilah yang bisa melangkahkan nasibnya ke sebuah puncak yang lebih cerah.

Karena hanya kemauannya sendirilah yang mampu membuatnya mendekati _matahari_ itu.

Hinata telah membuka tutup kotak hitam menyeramkannya, ia telah sampai pada bagian teratas dan mendekati matahari itu. Ia sudah berdiri pada tepiannya dan bisa mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi untuk menatap ke atas. Tidak ada lagi menundukkan pandangan—ia ingin berubah karena ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa berani.

Ah, mungkin sekarang matahari itu juga mulai melihat padanya yang sudah melompati rasa takutnya.

Melompati rasa takutnya dengan menaiki dinding vertikal kotak yang tentu tidak mudah—hingga ia bisa sampai puncak dengan usahanya sendiri. Menampilkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang menyimpan sebuah kekuatan besar setelah kegagalannya dahulu.

Ya, memanjati dinding vertikal; sebuah analogi untuk apa yang Hinata lakukan saat penyerangan Pein sekarang.

Dia menghalau semua rasa takutnya dan maju meski apa yang dihadapinya itu tidak mudah. Meski yang dihadapinya ini adalah sebuah tantangan mengerikan yang bisa saja menghempaskannya ke kemungkinan terburuk.

"Aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin melampauimu, aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Ya, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkannya. Apa yang sekiranya telah bertahun-tahun telah ia rasakan.

Ia memperjuangkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa maju terus tanpa terpuruk lagi. Ia bisa melampaui perasaan mindernya dan maju ke hadapan _mataharinya_ untuk mencoba melindunginya. Aha, walaupun akhirnya ia tidak bisa mencegah bahaya yang menghampiri Naruto, tapi setidaknya ia telah berusaha. Ia telah memberitahu _mataharinya_ bahwa ia juga bisa keluar dari kotaknya.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata telah berubah. Ia telah sampai pada puncak kotaknya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- goodbye, box. –_

Akhirnya Hinata telah melompat keluar dari kotaknya. Meninggalkan dunia gelapnya. Meninggalkan sosok Hinata yang lama, yang cuma bisa menonton dari garis paling belakang dan tersenyum dalam diam atas rasa kagumnya.

Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang telah bisa bersinar di sisi sang matahari. Yang bisa menggenggam tangan sang matahari dan membuat sang matahari benar-benar sadar bahwa ada satu orang yang selalu berada di sisinya selama ini.

"Terima kasih telah berada di sisiku, Hinata!" sebuah kalimat yang terucap secara tulus oleh Naruto, dengan lirikan mata biru besarnya yang telah terisi semangat kembali—semangat yang Hinata berikan lewat ucapannya.

Benar. Hinata telah mampu terbit setinggi mataharinya—bahkan Naruto sendiri mengakui itu. Naruto pernah sekali mengatakan bahwa ia kuat dan semua itu bisa dilihat jelas dari matanya.

Nah, sekarang Hinata telah berubah, bukan?

Selamat tinggal, kehidupan di dalam kotak yang menyengsarakan. Ia telah mampu menggapai mataharinya dan mendapat pengakuan dari orang yang ia sayangi tersebut.

Hinata merasa benar-benar bisa hidup dengan bebas sekarang. Ia telah berjuang dengan memanjati kotak itu dan sekarang hasilnya telah nampak—ia telah diakui ayahnya dan yang terutama ... oleh Naruto.

Hinata sudah tidak dikelilingi kegelapan kotak hitam lagi.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- new box –_

"Terima kasih sudah membantukuuuu~ ehehehe, jangan jera yaaa!" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, ketika teman-teman yang ia mintai bantuan sudah beres melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Lain kali setidaknya kau harus mentraktir kami," Ino menepukkan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan debu—ia dan Tenten baru saja selesai membersihkan lemari besar yang penuh di ruangan _Hokage_ itu.

"Kapan-kapan, kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk," celetuk Naruto, ia berpindah posisi ke bagian belakang mejanya dan membuka-buka lemari kecil di bagian bawah meja. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Sok sibuk kau, mentang-mentang sudah jadi _Hokage_," tambah Kiba.

"Asal jangan pelit-pelit," Ino mengangkat bahu. "Ah, kami pulang dulu ya Naruto, capek tahu!"

"Iya, iyaaa," Naruto mengiyakan. "Sekali lagi terima kasih bantuannya ya!"

"Yaa~" yang lain menjawab bersamaan. Satu per satu meninggalkan ruang kepala Negara Api itu.

"Hinata—tunggu."

Yang punya nama bertahan, tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia balik badan setengah, kepala sedikit dimiringkan, "Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hehe," Naruto nyengir dahulu. Khasnya sekali. "Aku beli bunga ini dari Ino kemarin. Bagusnya ditaruh di mana, ya?"

Naruto rupanya mengambil seikat bunga—yang sekarang berada di tangannya—ketika membuka lemari tadi. Bunga lili merah jambu, rupanya.

"Coba kau ke sini," ajak Naruto dengan menyertakan gestur tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata mendekat. "Bunganya masih segar."

Hinata menutup pintu kembali, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Um ... di mana ya?" matanya berkeliling, memilah-milah tempat yang sesuai untuk bunga cantik ini.

Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata, senyum tipis menggantikan cengirannya yang barusan.

"Ah, aku punya ide," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang bunga tersebut. "Mungkin akan lebih cantik kalau bunga ini berada di tanganmu."

"Eeh?" Hinata refleks dan ingin mundur—ketika Naruto membuka tangannya dan menyerahkan bunga lili merah jambu tersebut. "Na-Naruto-_kun_ ...?"

"Itu untukmu," Naruto menarik lengkung senyumnya lebih tinggi. Aha, yang tadi rupanya hanya pancingannya saja, ya? Pancingannya untuk membuat sedikit kejutan.

"Terima kasih," Hinata berucap dengan pelan. Ia hampir-hampir tidak berani menatap mata Naruto—tapi ia berkesimpulan, jika ia melakukan itu, maka ia tak akan ada bedanya dengan dirinya dahulu. Terlampau pemalu.

Naruto kemudian berbalik, ia memandang seisi Konoha lewat jendela kaca besar di balik kursi kerjanya. "Yah, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membelikan atau memilihkan macam-macam, sih. Makanya aku hanya sempat membeli bunga itu untuk ..."

"Untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya setelah sekian lama Naruto menggantung kalimatnya—secara sengaja.

Naruto menghadap Hinata lagi, "Untuk meminta sesuatu darimu."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memunculkan senyuman tipis dari bibirnya. Ah, ia cukup bahagia kalau Naruto meminta bantuan darinya. Itu berarti ia dapat membantu dan melakukan lebih banyak hal untuk Naruto, bukan?

"Tolong menikahlah denganku."

.

_Apa Hinata tahu? Itu adalah sebuah permulaan lain yang sebenarnya ... ibarat memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah kotak lagi?_

_._

_._

_Hei, apa kau tidak tahu, menikah itu tidak gampang!_

_._

_._

_Kau akan punya tanggung jawab lebih banyak, duniamu lebih kompleks, dan kau punya 'pengikat' sekarang!_

_._

Acara meminum _sake_ sudah dimasuki. Kedua mempelai yang begitu tampan dan cantik itu bertukar minuman—sebagai bagian dari ritual pernikahan yang harus dilewati.

Hinata yang begitu anggun dengan _kimono_ putih dan _obi_ birunya menatap wajah Naruto dengan semu merah merona mengisi pipinya—ketika ia melihat Naruto mereguk _sake_ sebanyak tiga kali. Dan kemudian, saat gilirannya, ia tahu Naruto tengah memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman berarti dalam yang sangat menenangkan.

Mereka saling menatap ketika acara sudah selesai—ketika beberapa tamu negara telah pamit pada sang _Hokage_. Yang tersisa hanyalah teman-teman mereka, yang saling bercengkerama menikmati waktu bahagia ini.

Lavender pucat mempertemukan diri dengan manik biru yang jernih dan penuh rasa bahagia. Mereka tersenyum bersama kemudian.

Dan Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya setelah merasa bahwa berpandangan telah membuatnya memiliki hasrat lain untuk Hinata—ia ingin mengekspresikan kebahagiannya lebih dari sekadar tatapan yang dibagi. Diciumnya bibir gadisnya, tak peduli bahwa teman-temannya yang lain yang menjadi ribut ketika menyadari momen itu. Biarlah, ini adalah hari khusus untuknya, ia tak mau menyembunyikan rasa senang sedikit pun.

Hinata merasa bahwa dunianya telah dilingkupi tumpahan kebahagiaan yang teramat indah. Menikahi seseorang yang dicintai, siapa yang bilang itu bukanlah sebuah kesimpulan indah luar biasa dari sebuah dongeng kasih sayang?

Sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya ia terima dengan senang hati. Adrenalin yang menaik kadarnya ia acuhkan saja. Ia hanya ingin membalas ciuman lelaki itu agar _suaminya_ (ya, suami, mereka sudah resmi, bukan?) ini tahu—bahwa dirinya punya kasih sayang yang sungguhlah besar. Untuk siapa?

Tentu saja, untuk rajanya. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

_Sudahkah Hinata sadar? Bahwa status yang mengikatnya mulai hari ini sebenarnya sama saja dengan membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kotak __**lagi**__?_

_._

Kotak yang **baru**, tentu saja.

Dimana ia telah diikat. Ada kekuasaan seorang laki-laki yang membuatnya tidak lagi bebas seperti waktu remaja.

Ia ingin melakukan ini-itu, harus dengan persetujuan Naruto.

Ia ingin pergi kesana-kemari, harus diketahui Naruto.

Ia ingin mencoba sebuah tantangan dari karirnya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, ia harus mendiskusikannya dengan Naruto.

Ia ingin—ah, tidak dapat didaftar semua. Yang jelas, syaratnya banyak jika ia ingin menikmati sebuah kesenangan di luar.

Ada yang harus dilewati dahulu jika ia ingin bebas.

Tak ubahnya berada dalam sebuah kotak, bukan?

_._

_._

_Apa Hinata memang benar-benar tidak tahu konsekuensi ini?_

_Atau ia tahu—namun memilih untuk mengiyakannya saja?_

.

Ia sudah susah payah untuk meraih kemenangan atas dirinya yang dahulu dikurung di sebuah kotak kehidupan yang menyiksa, ujung-ujungnya ia dimasukkan lagi ke dalam sebuah kotak lain?

Apa hidupnya bukanlah untuk bebas?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_- colorful box –_

Hinata tahu, kok.

Dia telah menyadari konsekuensi itu namun tetap memilih kata 'ya' sebagai jawabannya ketika Naruto melamarnya dengan seikat bunga lili merah jambu.

Ia tahu bahwa pernikahan adalah sebuah ikatan yang membangunkan sebuah kotak baru sebagai pengurung hidupnya—namun ia tak menolak.

Sebab ia dikurung di dalamnya bersama seseorang yang ia cintai.

Ya, ia tahu satu hal: pernikahan memang mengikat dan menyebabkan wanita kehilangan beberapa kebebasannya, namun itu adalah sebuah mahligai kebahagiaan yang dapat dihiasi bersama.

Benar. Meskipun 'kotak', kita dapat mengisinya dengan hal-hal indah bersama yang disayangi. Mewarnainya. Menaruh banyak kenangan indah di dalamnya. Menyimpan banyak tawa di sekeliling kotak itu. Memajang berbagai kisah bahagia di dindingnya—agar kita tak perlu meringkuk sedih di salah satu sudutnya.

_Seperti ketika dirinya baru pulang misi kali itu ..._

"_Tadaima_ ..." ucap Hinata dengan suara rendah. Energinya sudah banyak terkuras karena ini adalah misi pertamanya setelah cuti dua minggu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Ia harus membiasakan diri lagi.

Ah, walaupun takkan ada yang menjawab—sebab ia tahu Naruto pasti sibuk di kantor dengan posisinya sebagai _Hokage_—ia sudah terbiasa mengucapkan hal itu ketika pulang.

"_Okaeri_!"

Eh, lelaki itu sudah pulang?

"Naruto-_kun_—tidak biasanya?" Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika sang suami memberikan kecupan selamat datang di keningnya.

"Aku banyak dibantu oleh _teme_ dan Shikamaru hari ini," Naruto melepaskan wanitanya, "Jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat!"

"Baguslah," Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan ninja dari tubuhnya, dan ia taruh di lemari kecil—di ruang tamu rumah mereka yang sederhana ini. "Kau sudah makan, Naruto-_kun_? Ah, kurasa aku harus memasakkannya untukmu," ia melewati Naruto, menyadari kewajibannya sebagai istri yang harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk suaminya.

Sudah aturan, bukan? Ya, aturan dari kotak hidupnya yang baru.

"Tidak," kedua tangan Naruto mampir di bahunya. "Kau baru pulang misi, kau pasti capek, hehehe~" ia pun melepaskan rompi _jounin_ yang belum sempat Hinata tanggalkan.

"Hng?" Hinata menoleh. Sedikit rona merah sebagai tambahan ekspresinya.

"Bersihkan dirimu," Naruto menggantung rompi yang baru ia lepaskan ke dinding, dan memeluk pinggang Hinata. "Aku tidak perlu makan malam hari ini. Kau perlu istirahat, 'kan? Temani aku tidur saja, hehehe!"

_... Selalu ada hal manis yang dibagikan Naruto dalam kesehariannya._

_... Atau ketika sore itu, ketika Hinata terpaksa menolak ajakan Sakura, Tenten dan Ino untuk makan bersama di luar karena ia harus mengurus rumah._

Sore ini adalah jadwal Naruto pulang dari kunjungan kenegaraan ke Suna, makanya mau tidak mau ia harus menolak undangan untuk bersenang-senang itu. Ia harus menyambut suaminya dengan menyiapkan banyak hal di rumah. Mulai dari membereskan ini, membereskan itu, dan tentu saja; memasak.

Tahu, 'kan, konsekuensi seorang istri?

Naruto datang tepat waktu. Urusan berjalan lancar rupanya. Dan ketika laki-laki itu telah selesai membereskan diri, Hinata langsung mengajaknya makan.

"Ah, makan di meja terlalu kaku, Hinata! Kenapa tidak sekali-kali makan di sofa ruang tengah saja?"

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar saran suaminya. Tapi, lantas ia turuti saja karena ia kira itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Naruto—ketika _ramen_ spesial buatan Hinata itu telah separuh dihabiskannya.

"Mm, ya?" Hinata menanggapi secara singkat—ia memasukkan sesumpit mie ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau mau punya anak berapa nanti?"

UPPSS—

Hinata hampir tersedak. Naruto malah menertawakannya.

"U-um ..." Hinata memikirkan jawabannya. Sudah bukan momennya untuk menyanggah pertanyaan macam begini. Mereka suami-istri, bukan?

"Aku mau tiga!" Naruto dengan bersemangat langsung mengutarakan kemauannya. "Yang pertama adalah laki-laki, kedua perempuan, dan yang terakhir laki-laki."

"Adakah alasan tertentu?" Hinata merespons malu-malu.

"Hmm~ aku ingin dua anak laki-lakiku kelak belajar melindungi seorang saudara perempuan agar mereka bisa jadi kuat. Kekuatan itu berasa dari rasa cinta, 'kan?"

"Benar," angguk Hinata. "Tapi, kenapa tidak yang perempuan saja yang bungsu? 'Kan bagus ... dua kakak laki-lakinya akan melindunginya sekaligus."

Membicarakan masa depan sangat menyenangkan, ya?

"Hm," Naruto menyuap _ramen_ beberapa kali dulu. "Kalau perempuan yang bungsu, nanti dia akan manja, hahaha! Aku ingin dia juga belajar mengurus adiknya, atau membantu kakaknya melindungi keluarga. Aku ingin dia jadi _kunoichi_ yang kuat."

Hinata tersenyum.

"... Seperti ibunya yang luar biasa," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak poni Hinata.

_... Selalu ada hiasan keindahan yang baru untuk ditempelkan di dinding kotaknya._

_Atau pagi itu—hari yang kelihatannya biasa saja, namun ..._

Hinata sedang menyusun barang-barang di dapurnya, yang sedikit berantakan setelah ia mencoba membuat kue tadi.

Ketika ia berjingkat untuk menaruh sebuah toples berisi permen, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Selamat pagi."

"U-uhm, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata kembali ke posisi berdiri normalnya, dan melirik ke wajah yang sedang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan diri di bahunya. "Selamat pagi. Hei, kau bangun kesiangan hari ini ..."

"Biar saja," Naruto menyapukan hidungnya di pundak Hinata. Menghirup, serta menikmati wewangian lavender yang setia dipakai wanita itu setiap hari—yang telah menjadi candu untuknya. Candu yang nikmat. "Hari ini pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak."

"Kau yakin?" lirik Hinata, mengukir sebuah senyum tipis, "Katanya hari ini ada tamu dari Negara Air. Kau lupa?"

"Haaaah, mereka akan datang sore menjelang malam nanti, biarkan aku menikmati waktu santaiku, dong," ucap Naruto tanpa sedikit pun melonggarkan pelukannya. "Bersama istri—dan anakku. Hai, sayang, jangan merepotkan ibumu hari ini ya?" Naruto mengelus bagian abdominal Hinata yang sudah membesar.

"Dia anak baik, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menanggapi sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. "Tapi hari ini dia semangat sekali, sepertinya. Gerakannya terasa terus," Hinata mendelik sebentar pada Naruto. "Tidak seperti ayahnya ... yang maunya cuma malas-malasan."

"Heeee, kau ini!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata semaunya. "Baik, baik! Aku mau mandi dulu!"

"Hihi," Hinata menggeleng geli, dibiarkannya Naruto melepaskan pelukan darinya dan kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi.

_... Hinata sudah dibahagiakan dengan sebuah fakta bahwa sebentar lagi 'kotak'nya akan tambah ramai._

_Hingga, Hinata tak keberatan dengan kehidupan baru yang ternyata juga sama seperti sebuah kotak, sebab yang ini adalah ..._

"Hikaru, ayo buka matamu! Ini ayah—hei, apa kau sudah mengenali wajah ayahmu?"

Hinata hanya terkekeh. Pangeran kecil di pelukannya tidak bereaksi sama sekali, membuat Naruto di sampingnya heran dan berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

"Usianya baru dua hari, Naruto-_kun_. Wajar kalau dia belum bisa terlalu sering membuka matanya. Kerjanya cuma tidur terus."

"Aaa, bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa mengenali aku—ayahnya?"

Hinata lagi-lagi harus menahan tawa. "Mana mungkin begitu. Seorang anak punya naluri khusus untuk mengenali orang tuanya sendiri."

"Hng," Naruto beringsut di atas ranjang putih itu untuk mendekati lawan bicaranya. Kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi bayi mereka.

Itu hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut yang sangat hati-hati—Naruto takut itu akan menggangu Hikaru. Namun, anak itu berefleks dengan baik dan menggeliat, menyadari sentuhan sang ayah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, seolah dia sedang senang.

"He-hei, Hinata! Dia kelihatannya senang!"

Naruto melanjutkan usapannya pada pipi Hikaru, dan jemari lelaki mungil berambut merah itu menyentuh tangan sang ayah—yang kemudian ia coba menggenggamnya.

Senyuman Naruto terkembang cerah ketika jari-jari mungil itu menyentuh tangannya. Sebuah refleks yang bagus, ya?

"Dia akan jadi ninja yang cerdas dan kuat, Hinata," Naruto berujar dengan begitu senangnya—bukan, bukan 'senang' seperti dia yang biasa. Senang yang berwibawa, dan gambaran kebahagiaan terpatri tulus dari raut wajahnya. "Dia tidak akan jadi orang yang sering gagal seperti ayahnya dulu."

"Hm," Hinata membenarkan posisi Hikaru di gendongannya, "Kau pikir cuma kau yang pernah gagal, Naruto-_kun_? Aku juga. Lebih parah darimu."

Naruto mengecup kening Hikaru, "Tapi—"

"Kegagalan adalah wajar. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya kau bangkit kembali."

Naruto tidak lagi menatap Hikaru—ia sedang menatapi mata istrinya dengan khidmat.

"Hikaru juga pasti akan pernah gagal nantinya," ia mengelus ubun-ubun sang putra, "Tugas kita sebagai orang tualah untuk membantunya bangkit kembali."

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan drinya lagi pada Hinata, dan satu ciuman manis diberikannya pada Hinata di kening wanita itu. "Kau benar."

_... Kotak yang baru, yang lebih besar dan ia tak sendirian. Punya warna baru, tak sekadar hitam pekat. Ia tidak meringkuk kesepian, ia punya banyak keseharian indah yang bisa ditata setiap harinya di dalam sini._

**.**

**.**

_Hidup Hinata diawali dari sebuah kotak hitam, kemudian dia terbit untuk menjemput mataharinya—dan hidup bersama di sebuah kotak baru yang seindah pelangi di dalamnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: apa fluffnya kerasa? ;w; soalnya, bagian awalnya lebih ke hurt/comfort, ya? kerasa nggak? kerasa nggak? maaf kalo kurang puas(?), ya orz

Selamat merayakan NaruHina Fluffy Day, teman-teman NHL :* semoga puas dengan karya saya, ya ^^ dan semoga ada pelajaran yang bisa dipetik dari fic ini.

Oh, iya, aku juga ngebikin essay tentang NaruHina di blog pribadiku, khusus untuk NHFD tahun keempat ini. isinya tentang urutan momen-momen krusial NH serta pendapat-pendapat dariku dan NHL lain, analisanya serta perkiraan-perkiraan yang kurangkum jadi satu. ada di hyeorikazuka(titik)wordpress(titik)com(/)o-t-p-s(/ )essay-naruto-and-hinata(/) :3 (ilangin aja tanda kurungnya)

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sekali lagi, selamat merayakan NHFD! Ayo sumbangkan karya-karya indah kalian yang semanis dan seempuk gulali (?)! XD


End file.
